


The Sleepover

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [87]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Edward has some school/soccer friends over for a sleepover with too much soda, pizza and junk food and scary movies! The boys, Eames included, are down in the basement play room so they can make a mess and not worry. When it's time for Briar Rose to come to bed, Eames is deep into playing Mario Cart. Briar Rose is none to happy with having Arthur tuck her in when that's Eames's job.





	The Sleepover

It was only a few weeks after Edward had his first sleepover at a friend’s house that he asked both his parents if he could have one here.

“Dad, daddy? Can I have a sleepover here with my friends?”

They were having dinner, Arthur serving himself some salad as Eames fed Phillip. They looked at each other and Eames cleared his throat.

“Well, I don’t mind. Darling?”

“Um…yeah I guess it’s okay. I can clean up the basement a bit…how many friends do you want over?”

“Uh…”

Edward thought for a moment, then looked down at his hands and began counting off, his little fingers curling in as he counted to himself. He then said,

“Eight.”

Eames looked at Arthur and watched him for a moment before he said,

“Sounds fine.”

Edward bounced in his seat in excitement.

After a few days, Arthur and Eames cleaned up their finished basement and arranged the old, already stained sofa, set up the TV and the video game system, got the games ready and made sure it was safe and secure for nine little boys. The day of the sleepover, eight of Edward’s little friends came over and it was chaos from the start.

It was loud, the pups barking in excitement and they all started to play in the backyard with Caramel, Woody hiding in Phillip’s room, hiding under his crib while he napped. Briar Rose wanted to play too, but Eames lifted her up and said,

“No, my flower, they’re all dirty little boys. You don’t want to play with them.”

Briar Rose frowned and watched them kick a soccer ball around the yard, Caramel chasing after them as they shouted and ran. Eventually they began to roughhouse with each other and Arthur and Eames took turns watching over them and their two other children.

When it became dinner time, Eames called everyone inside and wrangled them all downstairs to the basement. The pizza Arthur had ordered arrived and Eames took it down to them, bringing napkins and paper cups and a bottle of soda. He let the boys feed themselves as he poured them all a bit of soda, not really surprised at the savage nature of little boys as they ate and burped and laughed and stained their faces and shirts with sauce and soda. When they were all eating, Eames went back upstairs to have dinner with his husband and other children, also having pizza. Briar Rose was a dainty eater and she dabbed her mouth with her napkin after every bite.

“How are they?”

“Little piranhas on a bone to gnaw.”

Arthur laughed.

“Daddy why can’t I play with Edward and his friends?” Asked Briar Rose.

Arthur smiled at her.

“He’s with his friends, sweetie. When you’re older and you have your friends over, you’ll want Edward to leave you alone too.”

She pouted anyway but Eames said,

“Don’t worry my flower, we’ll watch your favorite movie tonight.”

“Yeah?”

Eames nodded.

Throughout the night, Arthur and Eames checked on the sleepover going on downstairs. They made sure no one was fighting or sick and they brought down snacks and desserts for them as well. During one such trip, as Eames brought down a bowl of chips, Edward said,

“Daddy, play Mario Kart with us!”

All the boys cheered, always loving Eames’ company. They thought of him as cool, seeing he was the best in shape, had tattoos and knew how to play soccer like them. Eames laughed a bit and said,

“Okay, one game. I don’t want to interrupt your party.”

The boys insisted he wasn’t and moved over to let him sit and Edward gave him a controller as he started to play. He soon lost track of time, having fun, laughing as he guided his son to win and soon everyone wanted Eames to show them how he won so he continued to play.

When he remembered what time it was, he hissed a bit and gave the controller back to Edward.

“I gotta go sprog.”

“Why?” Came the chorus of little boys, not wanting Eames to leave.

He smiled.

“I have other children I have to take care. But you boys have fun. You can watch that scary movie when you’re done playing!”

He headed back upstairs quickly and he was met with Arthur walking down from Briar Rose’s room.

“She is so angry with you.”

Eames made a face, looking down a bit.

“I figured she would be. I lost track of time playing with the kids.”

“I know, I had to stop Briar Rose from going down there to grab you.”

“Ugh, I messed up. How’s the little one?”

“He’s sound asleep. But Briar Rose is still awake you can go say good night, catch your hell now.”

“Yeah I will. Next round is all you anyway. I’m sure the boys will want to watch Arachnophobia soon.”

“That’s the movie you picked for them?”

“You try finding a horror movie that’s not filled with sex and tits.”

“Touche.”

Eames nodded and went upstairs to face his daughter’s wrath while Arthur sat on the couch, giving the boys another hour with the video games.


End file.
